


Transformers : Fool's Gold (Work in Progress)

by AutobotHuntsman36969



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cyberpunk, Detective Noir, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotHuntsman36969/pseuds/AutobotHuntsman36969
Summary: It is 10 years after the end of the Climactic War Between the Autobots and Decepticons.  After so much Sacrifice and Bloodshed on both sides the Hard Won Second Golden Age of Cybertron has been achieved...... Though Discourse remains.
Kudos: 1





	Transformers : Fool's Gold (Work in Progress)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Second, and much longer lasting, of my two ongoing series. Though this story is strictly based in the G1 Cartoon Continuety it'll have many very obscure faces. The much, much lesser known types you dig? 
> 
> This is no replacement for the Japanese Continuety Beginning with The Headmasters and it has nothing to do with it or any other direct continuations of the G1 Story. This is a completely separate series of events with the same characters that may or may not have been in those stories with appropriated aspects of many versions of them where I see fit

A Stoic but Worn Voice could be heard all throughout the streets coming from a Royal Blue and Red figure. 

"Never forget, Those who now rest peacefully somewhere. Knowing beyond all odds that their efforts and sacrifices resulted in the Paradise we all share now. Please do not stain the Steel they all have given - 

It never got to finish as the many loud hums and fwooshes of the Aerial Inclined moved rapidly past it. Each with their own places to be with the Billboard's light glinted off their paintwork and The Voices's repeated message blared into their Audio Receptors. Blurs in all colours from all parts of them lighting up the sky.  
______________________________________________________

Two Sleek but out of place vehicles sped towards each other from opposite ends of the same Dingy Block. Neither slowing as they got closer and closer until just past each other their Engine revving stopped and replaced by a series of whirs and rearranging digits and Doodads until two huge figures stood side by side and back to back to each other. Twin Pricks of Blue light illuminating both their faces. 

"Late?" 

Enquired the one in the White, Red and Black

"Never" 

Replied the one in the Blue, Black and White. They turned to walk side by side next to each other towards the Loud Music emanating inside the Club. 

"You know the Drill D.C. , I'll Run eyes while you take a look around" "Night B Drones Primed and Ready" The Officer with the Predominantly Black paint job took out one of these Drones, Itself being about only about as tall as the space between his fingers as he carefully held it between them, Double checking it before putting it away. And with that the pair engaged their cloak Alter Egos. Their Bodytypes were common enough these days in Iacon, Being created in the Image of one of the many Fallen Heroes of the Great War, And was therefore inconspicuous. Clampdown took a Grey, Black and Purple scheme while Deep Cover's Secondary Dark Blue became a Royal shade and covered his entire body with the exception of his Rims and Bumpers which became Shiny Gold. The pair then walked in to the club and Split up with Deep Cover heading straight for the Bar and Clampdown going to play Pool. It was very dark inside with the Laser Lights being the only visibility away from the bar so it wasn't long until the officers discreetly deployed their Drones one after the other. The Officers had advanced Auditory sensors so they could hear every word spoken in the club despite the thumping music Decibels and they could see everything the Drones could in Night vision via a link between their Cameras and their Optics. Between them it only took about 10 Earth minutes to find their Quarry and the two came together again behind him. "Detritus" Clampdown declared with them both dropping their cover and Pulling Pure Steel Badges with the Music stopping suddenly and the surrounding tightly packed crowd dispersed around them. Perhaps aware of what was coming. "Scrap" The Turncoat Opportunist cursed under his breath as the drones returned to their masters. "You are under arrest for Treason and Crimes against..." Before Clampdown finished his sentence the Junkion withdrew his Rifle and Fired into the Bar. Narrowly missing for Tender but igniting the Energon in the Drinks causing the Table to go up in flames as a Distraction while he made his escape. The noises of his Transformation being heard soon after "Dammit!" After Clampdown had the Rescue Unit on their way he and Deep Cover Ran out of the Club with Lights and Sirens already blearing before they even Transformed themselves. They soon Closed the distance and had the Perp Outstripped as an Antique Earthern War Vehicle did not compare to the Horsepower of the Twin Foreign Motors they Officers had. The Chase Took them into the Industrial District but The Merc was a crafty one and blasted a Pipe, Sending Unstable Liquid Energon out onto the road "Slick" Deep Cover cries as the Pair get caught up in it and slide off the road and into a Ditch. They Slowly and Painfully Transform back to vehicle form in their Damaged states and start to chase Detritus down once again.

"Officer Clampdown requesting Backup"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post new chapters when I have ideas for them. I really don't know how to continue after chapter 2 but I will


End file.
